Kingdom of Water: Underground Caves
URL: http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/qengage.php?crt=tr&adv_id=5 For the King! * In 30 turns, capture as many enemies as you can and lock them up in your dungeons! * After 30 turns, you can collect a reward depending on how many enemies captured. * The people that you capture will permanently add on to the captured record for this quest. * As the captured numbers increase, you will get valuable Population-Based Rewards. Action Bonuses: * You can capture a number of people equal to your Army count (max 30). * 1,000 - 5,000 Gold * 6 XP Rewards per Collection: * x25 Warlocks captured: 1 Shortsword +1 * x80 Knights captured: 1 Longsword +1 * x1 Golem captured: 1 Phoenix * x1 Champion captured: 1 Colossal Sword Population Achievement Rewards: * x800 Warlocks captured: +1 Skill Point and 2 Lake Fortresses * x300 Knights captured: +1 Skill Point and 10 Longswords +1 * x10 Golems captured: +1 Skill Point and 3 Dragon Talons * x10 Champions captured: +1 Skill Point and the Armor of Arielle = Quest = : After gaining control of the docks, the next strike point is the Underground Caves! Powerful guardians roam these dark passageways. Be careful! Area 1 Entrance: This is the second strike point that must be secured before an attack on the Kingdom of Water can be launched. There are rumors of hidden treasures within these caves. Clear: A faint glow down one path catches your eye and calls you to approach... Action: * Explore the caves. / Continue exploring outer caves. 5 Energy ** Warlock: What?!! Where did you come from... ** Knight: The Energies that power thes caves and the Dark Tower are connected. * Head toward the light source! 5 Energy ** Warlock: If the Golems give you trouble, use Golem Bane. ** Knight: The Golems were created in the Dark Tower. There must be a way to control them. Special Event: You are found by a patrolling Skeleton Golem! What do you do?!! Skeleton Golem: INTRUDER! STOP OR BE ELIMINATED! * Try for a desperate escape! 5 Energy ** Exp Bonus: You make a quick dash before the enemy can react... and escape! (Bonus 5 Experience) ** OR ** Your path of escape is cut off, and you narrowly survive the attack! You take 5 damage! * Capture the Golem with Golem Bane! 5 Energy 1 Golem Bane ** x1 - You capture the enemy with a Golem Bane! * Engage the enemy in Battle! (requires 25 army members) 2 Stamina ** Exp Bonus: You fend off the attackers and gain an extra 5 experience! Area 2 Entrance: The light vanishes as quickly as it appeared, and you are left in the darkness. You quickly light a torch and find that the new area is a large room filled with patrolling Golems. The Golems are not alerted by your torch... Perhaps they do not detect light? A quick glimmer of light down the corridor once again calls to you. Clear: You have found the source of the light. It looks like a large vault filled with... Treasure? Action: * Hurry past the Golems, avoiding detection. 5 Energy ** Warlock: Wha... Who... GOL...! * Head to the light... 5 Energy ** Warlock: Even the Dark Maiden fears our leader! Special Event: You accidentally kick a rock and a group of Golems turn your way... You are detected! Golem: D...DESTROY INTRUDER! * Attack the Enemy Golems! 2 Stamina ** Gold Bonus: You launch an attack on the enemy and defeat them. Near the area you find a chest with 500,000 Gold * Rush the Enemy Golems with overwhelming force (Requires 30 Army Members)! 4 Stamina ** Gold Bonus: You launch an attack on the enemy and defeat them. Near the area you find a chest with 1,000,000 Gold * Make a run for it! 5 Energy ** You narrowly survive the attack! You take 5 damage! Area 3 Entrance: As you approach, you see the glowing light for what it truly is: a large multi-room vault filled with gold and other treasures! Some of your captives tell you that the key to conquering the Dark Tower is here. Action: Explore vault! 5 Energy * Warlock: Golem Bane can be found in the Dark Tower! * Knight: Our leader will never surrender to you! Special Event: There is a rumble of heavy steps coming in your direction from behind a wall. With a loud crash, the wall is destroyed, and from the gaping hole where the wall stood, a large warrior enters, accompanied by several Skeleton Golems. Champion: So I have found you! * Use a Golem Bane to control the Golems and capture the Champion! 5 Energy 1 Golem Bane ** x1 - You gain control of the Golems with the Golem Bane and use them to catch the Champion off Guard! You capture the Champion. * The enemy is too powerful. Retreat! 5 Energy ** Exp Bonus: You make a quick dash before the enemy can react... and escape! (Bonus 5 Experience) ** OR ** Your path of escape is cut off, and you narrowly survive the attack! You take 5 damage! * Rush the Enemies with overwhelming force (Requires 30 Army Members)! 4 Stamina ** Item Bonus: All enemies are defeated..., and you find in the fallen warrior's pouch an Empty Crystal! Victory : It seems that the Caves and the Dark Tower are interlinked... What is their connection? : : You have to go to the "Kingdom of Water: Tower" quest to get the Golem Bane for the Caves. You can collect Golem Bane in both the 2nd and 3rd Areas of the Tower; you will want to collect 20 Golem Banes in order to capture 10 Golems and 10 Champions in the Caves quest. In order for the Golem Banes to show up so that you can use them in the "Kingdom of Water: Caves" quest, you have go through a complete cycle of the Tower quest (35 rounds) and get to "Collect Reward." You may have to go through the Tower quest more than once to collect all 20 Golem banes. : : You also need the Empty Crystals from the "Kingdom of Water: Caves" quest in order to complete the "Kingdom of Water: Tower" quest. You can collect Empty Crystals in the 3rd Area of the Caves; to do this, when the warrior/champion appears, you would select the 3rd option, "Rush the Enemies with overwhelming force (Requires 30 Army Members)! http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Stamina 4 Stamina." You will want to collect 15 Empty Crystals in order to capture 15 Dark Maidens in the Tower quest. Once you collect the Empty Crystals and return to the Tower quest, you will want to go to the 2nd Area and use the Crystals to collect 15 Shadow Maiden Souls, then go to the 3rd area and use the Maiden Souls to capture the 15 Dark Maidens. Category:Epic Quests